Third Round's a Charm
by Isiah02
Summary: On Mateo's 23rd birthday, Elena has a special surprise for her special lover. Another Matena love story. Please read and review.
1. Chapter 1

**Isiah: What up? Isiah and Tom here!**

 **Tom: What's up?!**

 **Isiah: And welcome to** **Third Round's a Charm** **.** **Finally I got another Mateo/Elena story out for you guys.**

 **Tom: Yeah...sure.**

 **Isiah: *looks at Tom* What's up with you?**

 **Tom: Oh nothing. It's that this is the third Mateo/Elena love story and you have yet to continue Before the Wedding.**

 **Isiah: I'm not having this argument with you bro.**

 **Tom: Sure. Whatever you say. Let's just get this story going.**

 **Isiah: Alright. Let's roll.**

* * *

 **Third Round's a Charm**

Elena's POV

Mateo and I were in the palace backyard getting practice with our magic weapons. I was using my Scepter of Light's Blaze and Mateo was using his tamborita's Solaza. After we were done with their practicing, we decided to head over to my bedroom to take a break.

As we were settling in, Mateo asked, "So how do you think you did Elena?"

I sat on my bed and said, "I'm getting more and more used to the Scepter." Mateo smiled at this and saw two cups and a pot of tea next to my bed. He gladly offered me some and I without a doubt accepted it. Taking the tea and drinking it slowly.

"You know, this is perfect," Mateo said. "Us having some alone time."

"Mhm," I agreed with him.

Mateo chuckled slightly and said, "Too bad it won't be like this in a few days for my 23rd birthday."

I took a moment to think about his response and said, "I think I can make a way to arrange that."

"Really? You can do that?"

"Oh I can," I set my cup of tea on the nightstand and got closer to Mateo. Going over to his ear and whispered seductively, "If you think you're up for round 3."

I gave out a look of shock quickly turning into a smirk. "I thought you'd never ask about round 3."

"Consider it a birthday present from yours truly," I continued to whisper in Mateo's ear. "The night of your birthday, you have me all to yourself all night."

"If I could, I'd have you to myself right now," Mateo whispered back just as seductively. I chuckled at this and kissed Mateo on his cheek making him blush slightly. I let out a louder chuckle and pulled Mateo in for a kiss. Holding him close to me by the sides of his face.

Mateo accepted the kiss and held me close to him by my butt. Caressing and squeezing it gently. He never did this often but I didn't care at the moment. I just wanted to be with him and in reverse. Mateo soon made his hand go down my thigh until he reached the bottom of my sky blue dress. Just as he was going to slide his hand underneath it, I quickly stopped him.

"Ah ah ahh," I waved a finger at him playfully. "No opening your present until your birthday."

"Aww, not even a peek," Mateo pouted playfully.

"Nope. Not even a peek."

"Damn," I chuckled at Mateo's playful pouting. He chuckled with me and I pulled him in for another kiss.

 **A Few Days Later: The Night of Mateo's Birthday**

Mateo's POV

The night of my birthday, me, Elena, her family and friends and many other guests were in the ballroom celebrating my 23rd birthday. My mother and sister Marlena walked me into the ballroom and up to Elena and her Grand Council. They wished me a happy birthday and gave me a special golden crown, putting it on my head.

"I think it fits perfectly," Elena said with a wink. I smiled at her and watched as everyone started singing happy birthday.

When everyone was finished, Elena's grandmother Luisa went over to the food table and brought her homemade birthday cake over to me. Lighting candles all over it. As soon as she was done, I took a quick breath and blew out the candles. Everyone then cheered and clapped for me as Esteban went over to the music side of the ballroom. "Now let us all have the time of our lives on Mateo's special day," he said out loud.

"What song do you have in mind, Esteban," I asked curiously.

"Oh just something I think we can all enjoy together," Esteban answered as he played his music on the radio.

 **Song: Zion from the Matrix Reloaded**

 **Isiah: This song's gonna play throughout the rest of the story FYI.**

The music soon started playing and everyone that was in the ballroom started dancing to it. I joined Elena and our friends and we started dancing ourselves. Judging by what Esteban was playing, he thought we could all dance any way everyone wanted to. Hell, who could blame him for it though?

As I was dancing, I watched as Elena danced around me. The way she swayed those hips and moved herself was so beautiful. Not to mention her beautiful red ball gown she was wearing in front of me and often wears on ball occasions. After a few minutes of watching her dance around me, Elena got close to me and wrapped her arms around my neck, pulling me into a kiss.

We kissed each other for a few quick moments before Elena decided to take my hand and lead me out of the ballroom, going towards her bedroom. I smirked at this and followed her closely until we reached her bedroom. We closed the door and I quickly pinned her against the wall without wasting any time.

"Baby, I want you so badly," I said tucking back a piece of Elena's hair.

"Oh do you," Elena asked with a seductive look.

"Mhm."

Elena leaned over to my right ear and seductively whispered, "Then how about you stop talking and show me how much you want me."

I let out a quiet chuckle as I spoke. "Only if you'll give yourself to me."

"Like I said the other day, the night of your birthday, I'm all yours, all night," Elena said.

"Hmm. As a matter of fact, I do remember you saying that."

"Then what are you waiting for, love," Elena whispered in my ear again.

I let out a smirk as I started to have my way with Elena.

To be continued...

* * *

 **Isiah: This story's gonna get hot and steamy as it progresses on.**

 **Tom: There's no doubt in my mind that's gonna happen.**

 **Isiah: Hey thanks for your support T. Hope you guys enjoyed the first chapter. I don't know what I'm gonna post next. Maybe another chapter of Avalor's Continued Nightmare. Maybe do another chapter of this story. I'll have to think about it and you'll see when it comes out.**

 **Tom: Don't forget to leave a nice review. No hateful or rude comments please. We love you guys for support given from you everyday. See y'all later. Holla at your boys! Yeah!**

 **Isiah: As always, until next time.**

* * *

 **And now for a quick random moment.**

 ***Gabe is eating pizza when Naomi walks up to him***

 **Naomi: Hey, baby. Can I get a slice?**

 **Gabe: No.**

 **Naomi: Okay.**

 ***Naomi takes the box of pizza from Gabe***

 **Gabe: HEY!**

 **Naomi: Sharing is caring!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Quick Random Moment**

 ***opposite day***

 **Carla: I'm gonna punch you in the face!**

 **Gabe: But it's opposite day.**

 **Carla: OH NO! *punches herself in the face***

* * *

 **Isiah: What up? Isiah and Tom here.**

 **Tom: What up?!**

 **Isiah: And welcome back to Third Round's a Charm. Just as I predicted, you guys seem to like this story, so as planned, here's another chapter for you.**

 **Tom: And without further more detail, shall we continue?**

 **Isiah: Yup. Let's go.**

* * *

Mateo's POV

After Elena finished her last sentence in my ear, crushed my lips onto hers, kissing her without wasting any time. She was caught off guard by this, but she kissed back anyways. Her hands going to the sides of my face while mine went over to her lower back, holding her close to me.

As we were in our kissing session, I heard Elena let out a soft moan and this made me let out a small smirk. I then decided to break the kiss and slowly go down her neck. Leaving kisses down her neck as well as her collarbone. Both my hands soon went up her back to the straps of her gown. Slowly pulling them down her shoulders until her bra and cleavage were exposed.

Getting a good look at her ample cleavage, Elena let out a chuckle making me do the same before starting another kissing session with her. This time, one of her legs went up and around my waist. This gave me an advantage and I lifted the bottom of her skirt revealing one of her thick beautiful thighs.

A few moments later, Elena broke the kiss and I took the chance to kiss down her chest. Kissing around her cleavage. Elena let out some pleasurable moans and her hand made its way to my hair, caressing it softly. My hand went from her thigh over to her upper back so I would be close enough to her chest. I deepened my kisses on her chest making Elena let out moans slightly louder and get a grip on my hair.

Five minutes of this past before Elena managed to speak in between her moans. "How about you kick it up a notch, love."

"You know what? I'd love to do that for you," I said as my hands went down to her bottom of her skirt. Going underneath it, and lifting her by her thighs. When Elena made sure she was holding onto me tightly, I carried her to her bed and quickly got on top of her. Continuing my kisses around her cleavage area.

A few more minutes of me kissing Elena's cleavage passed before she made me find my way back up to her and started another kissing session. Letting out moans in the kiss while I did the same. One of her hands found their way up to my hair again and began running her fingers through it. She soon managed to deepen the kiss and push her tongue in my mouth.

The way her tongue went inside my mouth caught me off guard a little but I kept up with her as she continued to let out her moans. I soon saw her struggling to take off what remained of her ball gown and broke the kiss to lend a hand. Grabbing the sides of her dress and pulling it down the rest of her body.

Elena's POV

After Mateo was done with helping me with my ball gown, I looked up at him and seductively said, "My...what a gentleman you are Mateo."

"Hey, no need to thank me," Mateo said as he started another kissing session. But I kindly interrupted it and he gently pulled away from me. This gave me the opportunity to lean up and go down to the bottom of his robe. Lifting it and pulling it off him with not much of a struggle as I did with my gown.

"It was only fair that I returned the favor and helped you with your robe," I said laying back down onto the comfortable bed sheets. Mateo just smirked and leaned in for another kiss in which I accepted without hesitation. As we were continuing our kiss, one of Mateo's hands made its way down to my thigh and caressed it making soft moans escape my mouth.

His hand soon made its way over to my butt. Touching it softly and adding a few good hard squeezes while he was at it. The way he touched me down there made me more and more excited for him to have me. I adjusted myself so that his hands could go over more of my butt and he broke the kiss to go over to my neck and collarbone again.

I let out several pleasurable moans at Mateo kissing around my neck and his lips slowly continued to go down my body. I expected and wanted him to leave more kisses around my chest area and even got a grip on his hair before pushing his face in between my ample breasts. Mateo soon made his way down to my legs and lifted one of them on his shoulder before beginning to leave kisses all around my right thigh.

A slightly loud gasp managed to escape my mouth and the grip I had on Mateo's hair got tighter. The feeling of his soft warm lips against my thick thighs were good enough for me to let out a scream in pleasure. I was very close to it when the next thing I felt was Mateo's tongue against my thigh.

Mateo left a tongue trail up and down my thigh a few times before leaving more kisses to it. I just laid there letting out my pleasurable moans as Mateo did his pleasing needs with my leg. The next thing he did was completely out of nowhere. He stopped kissing and licking my thigh and replaced them with his teeth. Gently and softly biting the side of my inner thigh.

I ended up not being able to take anymore holding back and finally let out a quiet pleasurable scream. Mateo heard this and let out a chuckle before gently biting my inner thigh again. A few short moments after, he leaned closer to me for another kissing session in which I accepted once again.

My hands managed to find their way over to his gray vest and quickly started to unbutton it. He noticed this and helped me with his vest along with his white dress shirt. I then threw his shirt to the side and got a nice good look on his chest. And dear God was it a good view to look at.

Mateo may not be as muscular as Gabe or any other member of the royal guard, but it didn't quite matter to me. Besides, what Mateo had on him was definitely enough to turn me on. An almost well done six pack with some muscularity on his arms. Very impressive for a royal wizard.

I took my right hand and started caressing Mateo's chest. Making sure I felt every inch of it. He just smiled at me and tucked back a piece of my hair as I felt every inch of his muscularity on his chest before leaning closer and inhaling the non-resistant scent of it. My sniffing was quickly replaced by soft kisses on his chest making Mateo let out some quiet moans.

I somehow couldn't help myself and leaned the side of my head onto Mateo's chest. Holding him close to me by his back. I then could've sworn he let out a chuckle as he started caressing every inch of my hair.

"Mateo," I spoke up a minute later. "Your chest is so muscular...and comfortable."

"You think so," Mateo asked seductively.

"I know so," I answered him before putting my hand on his chest again. Caressing his chest a few more times before he laid me back on the bed.

"Hmm. Now that you've seen my chest, I wonder what yours look like underneath this undergarment," Mateo said as I immediately knew what he was talking about.

To be continued...

* * *

 **Isiah: Wow was that hot or what?!**

 **Tom: That was too hot! And it'll only get hotter in the next chapter.**

 **Isiah: That it will, Tom. But with that said, hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. If you haven't seen what's been happening in Avalor's Continued Nightmare, you're missing out on some suspense and craziness. Or if you haven't seen our latest random story called Mateo's Diss Track, that's a funny story, so go check that out as well.**

 **Tom: On that note, don't forget to leave a nice review. No hateful or rude comments please. We love you guys. Thanks for supporting us everyday. We'll see y'all later. Holla at your boys! Yeah!**

 **Isiah: As always, until next time!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Isiah: What up? Isiah and Tom here.**

 **Tom: What up?!**

 **Isiah: And welcome back to Third Round's a Charm. I know we're making such great timing on Avalor's Continued Nightmare, but let's take a break from that for a while and get back to this loveliness.**

 **Tom: *chuckles* I'm ready for this when you are.**

 **Isiah: Yep, sure am. Let's go.**

* * *

Mateo's POV

Elena knew what I wanted to see and arched her back as my hand went over to the back of her bra. Slowly unclipping the back and pulling it off her. As her bra was completely removed, I heard her let out a relaxing sigh and saw her slowly close her eyes. I then let out a smirk as my hands went down her chest until I reached her ample breasts.

When her breasts came into my hands, I thought it would be nice if Elena got a massage on them. Rolling them like dough and gently squeezing them. Elena let out many soft moans as my hands did their deeds on her breasts. Placing her hands on mine to make sure that I didn't stop the massage.

After a good five minutes of this, I decided to take the next step on her breasts. Taking her left breast into my mouth and sucking on it. Elena tensed up and got a grip onto my hair. Letting out more pleasurable moans as I started licking her breast. A few moments past before I switched breasts and did the same to that one.

Elena's grip onto my hair got loose and soon turned into soft caresses as I sucked on her right breast. As I was pleasuring her breast, my hand snuck its way to her left breast and started squeezing it softly. My squeezing got rougher as I started licking her right breast.

"C'mon, Mateo. Bite it for me," Elena told me. Not another second past before I heeded her words and began gently biting her breast. Elena let out a loud gasp and got another grip on my hair again. My bites started to get harder as her grip on my hair got rougher.

A few minutes flew by and I decided to move down from her breasts, going down to her stomach. Leaving kisses all over it making Elena's loud moans turn down into soft and quiet ones. It didn't take long for her to move me up to her face so she could kiss me again.

As we were kissing, Elena's hand went from my chest, down my stomach, until she reached my clothed covered crotch. I then let out a soft gasp as she got a soft hold of it. Elena chuckled as she saw how I reacted to her grabbing me down there and went up to my ear.

"You want me that bad," she asked seductively.

"More than anything in the world baby," I said with a smirk.

Elena reached down to her waist and took off her panties. Throwing them to the side with the other clothes. With a satisfied look, I took my hand and slowly moved it down to her crotch area. Feeling all the wetness in between her legs as she let out some more pleasurable moans.

Elena's POV

After a few minutes of him toying with my vagina, I grabbed Mateo by his head again and moved him up to me. Leaning up to him and giving his cheek a slow lick. Mateo just stopped whatever he was doing and sat there frozen, blushing from me licking his face. I giggled at this and moved him onto the bed so I could be on top of him.

Mateo watched as I leaned over to his ear and whispered, "Let me pleasure you first love."

"G- Go right ahead, love," Mateo said keeping his blush. I giggled again and started kissing down his neck, making him let out soft moans. I then made my way down his muscular chest in which I had my fun with like I did earlier. Starting off with caressing every inch of it and soon leaving kisses all over it.

As I was messing around with his chest, I felt Mateo's hand go up to my hair and caressing it gently. I soon was through playing with his chest and made my way down the rest of his body. Leaving kisses around his stomach until I finally reached his pants.

Mateo leaned up and got a hold on his pants. "Want my help," he asked.

I laid Mateo back on the bed and softly said, "I got it. You just relax...and allow me to take care of you and all of your pleasuring needs." Mateo just smiled in agreement and that was enough for me to finally start taking off his pants.

His pants were soon off and thrown to the side, and I quickly did the same thing to his boxers. Soon his fully grown manhood was exposed to me. I let out a smirk at this and got a grip on his crotch. Slowly stroking his 9 inches. Mateo just sat there and moaned in pleasure at me doing this.

A few moments of this past before I went down and took Mateo's nine inches in my mouth. Sucking on it slowly making my wizard lover's moans turn louder. Mateo's hand went down to my head as I did this and started to mumble things under his moans. I knew for a fact I had him right where he wanted to be.

"Ooh take it all sweet mami," I heard Mateo moan as I started sucking him off faster. This made me chuckle a little but I continued to keep my focus on his crotch.

Just as I expected, Mateo wasn't ready to release himself yet. I stopped pleasuring his manhood and replaced it with my hand caressing it. From his nine inches to his balls. After doing that, I went up back to Mateo's ear and whispered, "I hope you're ready for what I have planned next."

"Bring it on baby," Mateo said allowing me to continue with what I have planned. I turned around and put ourselves in the 69 position. Mateo just smiled and caressed my inner thighs as I took his crotch into my mouth again. Pushing my womanhood close to him so he could pleasure me as I'm pleasuring him.

Mateo's hands went over to my butt as he started to taste the inside of my womanhood. This made me let out pleasuring moans as well as I was sucking him off. I felt his tongue go deeper inside me and his fingers fisting inside my womanhood as well.

I quickly decided to repay Mateo for fingering and tasting me at the same time. I stopped sucking his manhood and replaced that with my ample breasts smashing his crotch softly. Mateo quickly let out a loud moan as I did this and I smirked squishing my breasts on his manhood more.

"Ooh, pleasure me nice and good papi," I moaned out only for him to quickly comply. Mateo stuck his tongue deeper inside my womanhood and it made me pleasure him better with my breasts. Letting out louder moans than before.

After what seemed like an eternity, I heard Mateo say, "I'm getting really close to it love!"

"As am I," I said back to him feeling something build up inside me myself. I tried holding it in but Mateo's tongue made it all seem almost pointless. Letting out a pleasurable scream, I finally released myself inside of Mateo's mouth while he released his orgasm all over my face.

After Mateo was done with his orgasm, I brought my face back to his to start kissing him again. Getting some of his release on his face while at it. After a brief moment, I laid my head next to his as we both caught ourselves a breather for a minute.

To be continued...

* * *

 **Isiah: Hot and steamy stuff in this chapter y'all!**

 **Tom: You said it! Definitely worth the wait man.**

 **Isiah: Sure is. And there'll be more to it coming soon. If you haven't seen the last couple of updates on Avalor's Continued Nightmare, there's some hot and crazy stuff there as well. Not the hot stuff you just read in this story. I'm gonna try to get back to Continued Nightmare as well. So sit tight for that.**

 **Tom: On that note, please don't forget to leave a nice review. No hateful or rude comments please. We love you guys. Thanks for supporting us everyday. We're gonna see y'all later. Holla at your boys! Yeah!**

 **Isiah: As always, until the next time.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Isiah: What up? Isiah and Tom here.**

 **Tom: What up?!**

 **Isiah: And welcome back to Third Round's a Charm. I was thinking I'm making such great timing on this story and it's almost done. So I might as well continue it.**

 **Tom: Smart choice man. Smart choice.**

 **Isiah: Don't worry. Those that are waiting for Avalor's Continued Nightmare to continue, that's coming when this is done.**

 **Tom: Now with all that outta the way, let's finish this.**

 **Isiah: Yep. Let's go.**

* * *

Elena's POV

"Did I ever tell you how much you light my world," I heard Mateo ask me.

"Hmm. Nope," I answered him.

Mateo made his way on top of me and said, "You light my world completely." I chuckled at him saying this and he leaned in for another kissing session. I without any hesitation accepted this and wrapped my arms around his neck. Deepening the kiss and pushing my tongue in his mouth. Letting out moans of pleasure as our tongues met each other.

After a few short moments, I decided to break the kiss and beg for him. "Mateo, please take me already. I need this!"

Mateo just chuckled before speaking. "One step at a time, baby." He then made his way towards my neck, leaving kisses around it along with my collarbone. Soon going down to my chest, where I felt his wet tongue on my sensitive nipples before feeling his mouth sucking on my breast.

Tensing up at this again, I got a grip on his hair so that he wouldn't stop giving me such good pleasure on my breasts. Mateo kept his attention on my breasts for a good five minutes before continuing down my body. Leaving kissing around my stomach before going over to my thighs and doing the same there.

I decided I've had enough of him teasing me and begged for him again. "Oh Mateo, please stop teasing me and do it already."

Mateo laid a smirk on his face and seductively said, "Only if you moan my name for me."

"Hmm. You mean like this," I moaned his name as if I was being pleasured by him. Mateo let out a joyful shiver and said, "Just the way I like it."

I giggled at his response and pulled him towards me for another kiss. As we were kissing, I saw Mateo's hand lean over to his wizard robe pocket. He pulled out a condom and I broke the kiss to watch him put it on. Letting out a smile, I said to him, "You always know when to put it on."

"Sure do. How do we explain us having a child to everyone," Mateo asked.

"So true," I said kissing my wizard lover a few more times.

"C'mon, my birthday wizard. Do it already," I begged him again. "I must feel you inside me NOW!"

"Okay, here we go," Mateo said before lining himself up with my entrance.

Mateo's POV

As I was starting to push myself inside of Elena, she let out a quiet painful scream which worried me quickly. I stopped and asked, "Does it hurt?"

"A little, but I'll be fine," Elena answered. "Please keep going."

With a bit of hesitation in me, I continued to insert my manhood completely inside of Elena slowly before pulling out and going back in. Keeping my slow pace while at it. Her whimpers worried me a bit more but it then the worry faded away when she said, "Mateo. MAKE ME YOURS NOW!"

With a smirk coming onto my face, I pulled out again before ramming my manhood back inside her. Elena let out a loud moan at this and got a grip onto my shoulders. Taking in the good pleasure my manhood was giving her. I soon found myself moaning with her as I decided to pick up my pace.

"Please don't stop," Elena said in between moans.

"Wouldn't think of it mi amor," I said as I found her hands on the sides of my face. Pulling me in for a deepened kissing session. Her tongue having a play fight with mine as the pace I had on taking her virginity picked up.

As soon as we broke the kiss, Elena increased the volume of her moans. This encouraged me to keep the pace on my manhood going faster. "Oh, that feels too damn good," Elena shouted.

As I kept going, my sights went down to Elena's ample breasts. I then leaned over to her right breast and started sucking it with my teeth biting it gently. Elena tensed up at me doing this and held the back of my head.

"Pleasure my breasts nice and good Mateo," Elena said in between moans as I switched to the other breast. Making sure I kept up the pace on my crotch. When I was done pleasure her breasts, my hands went down and got a squeeze on them as I kept going.

I really enjoyed the sound of Elena's moans and said in between my moans, "C'mon love! I want you to scream for me!" Her moans just increased but I didn't complain about it. I knew I was getting close to her screaming but at the same time I felt something build up in my crotch and it was slowly coming faster.

I soon went down to Elena's neck and started nibbling on it with my teeth. As I was doing this, I leaned over to her ear and seductively said, "Scream for me baby!"

"Oh, baby, you're so good to me," Elena said in more of a scream voice. I really liked where we were going and kept the pleasure going.

"I'm getting so close to it Mateo," Elena warned me.

"So am I love," I warned her back, not slowing down for anything. "HERE IT COMES!"

Holding each other close, we both screamed as our orgasms came at the same time. The feeling of it quickly tiring us our energy. After our orgasms were completely empty, I ended up laying on the bed out of tiredness with both our screams dying down. Elena soon made her way to my chest where she laid her head onto.

After a long few minutes, Elena leaned up to my ear again and whispered, "So...did my birthday wizard enjoy his gift?"

I managed to have enough energy to reply back to her. "You know it."

Elena giggled at this and laid a kiss on my cheek. "Glad you enjoyed it mi amor."

"I always do. Maybe when your birthday comes, I can repay you for giving me such pleasure," I suggested.

"Hmm. Let me sleep on that and I'll give you an answer in the morning," Elena said with another giggle. I looked at her and asked, "You're joking, aren't you?"

"Of course I am," she giggled again laughing on my shoulder. "Of course we're doing this on my birthday."

"Ooh, can't wait for it, love," I said in excitement. Elena smiled at me and laid her head on my chest.

"Happy Birthday Mateo," Elena said before slowly drifting off to sleep.

"Every birthday is happy when I'm around you Elena. Thank you," I laid a kiss on her forehead and made my way to sleep as well.

The End

* * *

 **Isiah: What a nice ending. Elena and Mateo are going for another round on her birthday.**

 **Tom: Does that mean another Matena love story confirmed.**

 **Isiah: More than likely yes but it'll probably be until we reach towards the end of Avalor's Continued Nightmare.**

 **Tom: I'll bare that in mind.**

 **Isiah: You should. Well everyone, we hope you've enjoyed this story. Now we can finally get back to Continued Nightmare(Lol). If for some reason you haven't seen that yet, please check that out and show some support to it. AND a new random story might be coming out too. Likely after another chapter of Continued Nightmare. Just stayed tuned for it.**

 **Tom: On that note, please give this story a nice review. No hateful or rude comments. We hope this story really lightened your guys' mood or something like that. We love you guys. Thanks for supporting us everyday. We're gonna see y'all later. Holla at your boys! Yeah!**

 **Isiah: As always, until the next story.**


End file.
